Core C is designed as the Shared Resources Core. It will provide a number of centralized services to meet the key glycoscience analytical techniques required to achieve the aims set forth in each Project of this PEG. This core is central to the goals ofthe Program, offering several highly innovative technologies created by Program scientists specifically to interrogate glycan structure and function, and ensuring proper execution of a variety of technically-demanding procedures. The Core is divided into 4 components: (1) Glycoanalytic Component;(2) Adhesion Assay Component;(3) Ex Vivo Glycan Engineering Component;and (4) In Vitro Glycosyltransferase and Glycosidase Component. This core realizes the Program's intent to sustain an experimentally integrated effort, and ensures that data derived from glycoscience-specialized activities will be uniformly reproducible among all the Projects.